Your Scent
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Alfred was a demon that had his eye on Matthew, a human boy. But one day, his plaything vanished. His scent leading him deep into the wilderness... Rated T for some language and mentions of blood and violence.


Crouching down low, his knees digging into the damp earth, Alfred bend down to sniff at the soil. A low growl came from him, his clawed hands digging into the dirt as he identified the scent. It has been months since he last saw that human, months since he saw the broken look of dying hope on that human's face. Matthew. Oh, how he loved to twist his spirit, seeing his beautiful face morph into pained expressions. He was his. His human. His toy. But…. Months ago, his Matthew vanished, escaped without a trace. At first he thought that maybe the man had tired of his life. That he went somewhere to end it all. Not that he really cared. If Matthew really had committed suicide, he could just as easily take his soul and make him truly his, and turn him into a demon like himself. Yet, when he followed his scent trail, he could not smell death in the air. Following the trail, he found himself standing at the edge of a vast forest with giant snow-capped mountains in the background. New smells and scents of different animals and hell knows what assaulted his senses. It was now hard to pin point Matthew smell. So, for months, he trailed through the mountainous landscape, hiking through thick brush and leaping along tree branches, trying to catch Matthew's smell. It became more of an obsession for him. A mission if you will. He would NOT let this human escape him.

There was at times that he caught his smell, but it was so scattered. Just dotted along the area as if he disappeared and reappeared all over the place. As the months continued to pass, confusion started to set in. He knew for a fact that Matthew was still out there in the wilderness. That he was not dead. The thing that was confusing him was that death seemed to be now following alongside where he smelled Matthew. He could smell blood, yet he could find not one trace of evidence that there was a body. No bones, no rotting corpse. Nothing. But this wasn't Matthew's blood he smelled. It was human, but not his. Going further and deeper into the forest, smelling blood and finding no bodies was becoming more common. What was going on? Thinking for a moment, a realisation hit him. A threatening growl left him. It must be some sort of demon following his Matthew. It was the only explanation he could make. He had to find Matthew first.

The air was now getting colder, as the months had now rolled over to winter. His hot breath fogged up the frigid air as he stared up at the looming mountains before him. A part of him told him to stop searching for Matthew. That it was impossible for a weak human to last soo long in this type of environment, yet he could still smell him. His trail still moving, still scattered with death still following him. His chest felt heavy. This sensation startled him a bit. His hand going up to his chest to feel wear his heart laid. The idea of not being able to see his human again made his chest hurt. Alfred then scowled, tearing his hand away from his chest. What a weak feeling! He shouldn't be feeling such things about a human. Though, he couldn't deny the fact that he longed to see those rare violet eyes again.

A blizzard was starting to form. The sun was setting much earlier in the day now that it was the winter season. Alfred had no choice but to seek out some shelter. It was impossible to find Matthew in this mess. Following along the rocky edge of the mountain, he found an small opening. The opening seemed to be a small entrance to a cave like opening, completely protected from the elements. Deciding that it was way better than nothing, Alfred stuck his head in. To make sure that there wasn't any surprises like an angry bear, he took in a deep sniff. The smell that struck him nearly made him wheel back in surprise. A wide toothy grin then spread across his face. It was Matthew! It was his scent that was inside. It was so fresh that he was sure that he could be hiding inside. Without even thinking he jumped in to collect what was his.

It was dark inside, but that didn't affect the demon. He could see just fine in the dark as he could in the day time. Gazing along the walls, he could see what looked long many gashes in the stone walls. Running his hand over them, he was surprised to find that the groves aligned with his clawed fingertips. Looking for any signs of Matthew, he caught glimpses of tattered rags, odd handmade tools and a pile of mismatched furs off to the corner. It must be where Matthew slept. Walking over to the pile, he lifts one up to his face and breathed in deeply. His eyes fluttered shut as he was engulfed with Matthew's scent. Yes. He was living here. This was his place. And now all he had to do was to wait here for him to return. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on this face.

A sound of a small rock tumbling down the inside of the small cave caused Alfred to suddenly jerk the piece of fur away from his face. Whirling around he saw a silhouette of a person at the cave entrance. A grin crossed his face, knowing just who that was. He could smell him. It was Matthew.

"Ah, I finally found you. You really thought you could escape me?" Alfred mused. Though, he got no response from the other. Not even a scream or cry of anguish. Matthew just stood there with the blinding white of the blizzard behind him, making it hard for Alfred to make out Matthew's features. Squinting his eyes, he noticed some things that didn't add up. Matthew seemed… taller, thinner. There was no mistaking that it was Matthew. He smelled like him. He could even make out that odd curl sticking out from his thick wavy golden locks. But… what was that on his head. It looked like he had two dead branches sticking out from his head like horns. The grin of Alfred's face fell as something didn't feel right.

"Matthew?" This time the tone in Alfred's voice sounded more worried. A long airy hiss could be heard coming from Matthew as he started to walk inside. His head turned it his side as though confused at the sight of this demon intruder. Alfred saw Matthew move his head around, hearing deep sniffing sounds coming from him. This caused Alfred to unconsciously do the same. This time not only could he smell Matthew, he could now smell blood and death all over him.

This wasn't right. Matthew was pure the last time he saw him. He shouldn't be covered in such smells.

"Matthew! Is… is that really you?" He silently cursed at himself at how worried and weak he sounded, but he couldn't help himself. This wasn't the Matthew he once knew. Blazing purple eyes then shot up, staring right at Alfred's electric blue. He couldn't help but to stand there in shock. Matthew's eyes… they seemed to glow and pierce right through him. Suddenly he found himself thrown back, pinned to the pile of furs. Sharp clawed hand gripped at his shoulders with amazing strength, but Alfred didn't put up any fight. He was staring up wide eyed at Matthew's new face. His eyes glowed like ghostly purple flames, his face more angular, thinner. Matthew's skin was paler, almost corpse like. His purple lips were pulled back revealing rows of sharp teeth that could cut through flesh like butter. Alfred's gaze traveled up Matthew's face to what he thought were branches on top of his head. From this distance he could see that they were actually part of Matthew. Antlers.

"Why are you here demon?" Matthew's voice came out like a airy hiss, though deep as though his words rumbled in his chest before escaping from his mouth. Alfred could only stare up in shocked silence, blinking for a moment before answering.

"I was following you." Came Alfred's simple answer. Matthew snarled out and wrapped his hands around Alfred's throat in a tight grip.

"You Bastard! This is your entire fault!" Matthew howled. The blizzard outside seemed to react to Matthew's emotions, raging on with greater force.

"If you had left me alone, I wouldn't of been made a target!" Matthew's grip around Alfred's neck tightened as he growled. Alfred gripped Matthew's wrists, wincing slightly at the pressure around his neck.

"Target?" He managed to choke out.

Matthew leaned in close to Alfred's face and sneered.

"When you left, my body was possessed. By a Wendigo…" There was a short pause before Matthew howled in rage.

"Then I turned into THISSSSS! I SHOULD TEAR YOU INTO PIECES FOR THIS!" He howled, gripping Alfred's neck tightly as he shook him violently.

"THE HUNGER! THE EMPTINESS! THE LONELINESS! I'M… I'M.."

"Beautiful."

"..e-eh?" Matthew stopped shaking Alfred, releasing his neck suddenly. His long fingered hands retreating to himself as he stared down at the demon in shock. Alfred was staring back at him with a calm expression with a smirk on his lips. Matthew nearly flinched as Alfred sat up, raising a hand to cup his face. Under his touch, Alfred could feel Matthew's cold and very smooth skin.

"I've never seen such a beautiful creature, Mattie. Lucifer would be jealous." The demon murmured, gazing all over him. Images of Matthew terrorizing and slaughtering humans, covered in their blood, eating their flesh….oh, how it made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He couldn't lie to himself. This was love.

"I..I'm not. I'm a monster." Mathew's voice came out like a ghostly whisper, trying to shrink way from the enamoured demon. A very small part of him was telling him that if he wouldn't feel like this if he was still a human, but he wasn't anymore. The last bit of humanity left him the moment he devoured his first human.

A snort could be heard coming from Alfred as he gripped Matthew's shoulders. It was now his turn to pin the other down. Only this time, he didn't do it as forcefully as Matthew.

"Yeah, and I'm a demon. So what?" He mused giving the other a seductive look. "And yes. Your fucking gorgeous. You were pretty cute as a human but now…" A deep growling purr came Alfred as he stared at the very shocked Wendigo. "I want you. I need you by my side now that I found you. I would be a fool to let you go." Matthew opened his mouth in attempts to protest, but Alfred cut him off. "You won't have to be lonely any more, and I'll treat you better than anyone has ever done. I'll give you everything your frozen heart wants." This time Matthew was silent, staring up at those shocking blue eyes. He was drawn right in by the demon. For the first time, he was seeing just how handsome Alfred was. His desire to fight and attack Alfred was long gone. Never had he felt so content after he changed into this creature. He felt…normal being around Alfred. He couldn't let this go away.

"So… what do ya say? You wanna come with me?"

"….yes."


End file.
